15 anos
by Poly-chan
Summary: Quinze anos. Quinze longos anos. Esse foi o tempo que o garoto com o pão levou para convencer a garota em chamas que eles precisavam fazer o nome da família continuar.
1. E se?

**Título:** Quinze anos  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Poly  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Peeta & Katniss  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> spoilers para final de Mockingjay  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K+  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1/3  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [ ] Sim [x] Não  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Quinze anos. Quinze longos anos. Esse foi o tempo que o garoto com o pão levou para convencer a garota em chamas que eles precisavam fazer o nome da família continuar.  
><strong>Na:** Presente de aniversário para a Bells. ^_^  
>E resposta à minha curiosidade: Por que levou quinze anos, e o que finalmente convenceu ela?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 anos<strong>_

_**_**Capítulo 1 – E se?**_**_

Quinze anos. Quinze longos anos. Esse foi o tempo que o garoto com o pão levou para convencer a garota em chamas que eles precisavam fazer o nome da família continuar.

Ele tentou com variadas técnicas. Apenas uma ideia no começo, uma curiosidade.

-Você mudou de ideia sobre ter filhos? Agora que não há mais colheita ou jogos, não há razão para temer pelo futuro da criança.

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro que havia sido de seu pai, surpresa com a pergunta.

-Eu ainda acho que não vale o risco. Mesmo depois da rebelião ainda há muitas crianças passando fome, e tantos órfãos. Para quê colocar mais uma criança no meio dessa bagunça?

Então, à medida que os meses passavam e eles se reajustavam à paz, ao dia-a-dia de trabalhar e voltar para casa e comer juntos e ir para a cama juntos, o desejo dele por uma criança cresceu mais e mais. Às vezes, quando ela não estava com cabeça para discutir o assunto, ela dava uma desculpa qualquer.

-Nós só temos 22 anos. Não sei por que a pressa.

Ou

-Tem essa história na minha família, algumas mulheres morreram ao dar a luz. E se eu tiver esse problema também?

E até mesmo

-Eu acho que você já tem trabalho o suficiente só comigo. Você realmente quer outra eu, mais jovem, mais barulhenta, e mais teimosa que nunca?

Os meses se tornaram anos.

Nos dias em que ele agarrava a cadeira como se sua vida dependesse disso, ou fechava sua mão em uma bola até que os nós dos dedos estivessem brancos; segurando a explosão de sentimentos que não eram dele; ou os dias em que ela acordasse suada e gritando de terror, Katniss sussurraria:

-Viu só? Não é saudável para uma criança crescer com esse tipo de coisa acontecendo à sua volta.

Mas mesmo com toda a resistência por parte dela, ele não desistia.

Certo dia ele voltou para casa para descobrir qu Katniss não estava lá. Ele foi até Haymitch, que grunhiu algo sobre Nerya, a curandeira. Katniss costumava trazer plantas e ervas da floresta para Nerya, já que ela era a única que tinha a coragem para entrar lá e a sabedoria para reconhecer as plantas certas.

Então Peeta rumou para a casa de Nerya. A porta estava aberta, e ele deu uma olhada antes de entrar. A velha mulher estava falando em um tom alto, mas fora do campo de visão, provavelmente tomando conta de algum paciente. Katniss estava na sala de estar, sentada ao sofá, e Peeta congelou o corpo ao ver a cena.

Ela segurava um pequeno embrulho muito cuidadosamente, como se fosse cair e qubrar a qualquer minuto. Ele imaginou, por um segundo, a alegria que sentiria se ela estivesse segurando o bebê dele daquela forma. O bebê deles.

Quando ele finalmente se moveu, ela ergueu os olhos, sua expressão dizendo que ela não estava feliz ao ter sido pega.

-Você é natural. - foi tudo que ele disse. Então Nerya retornou, agradecendo Katniss e pegando o bebê novamente, dizendo que o levaria de volta para a mais nova mãe.

As pessoas perguntariam. Elas sempre perguntavam.

-Então, quando vocês vão ter filhos?

Haymitch iria reclamar.

-Com toda a barulheira que eu ouço vindo da casa de vocês, não sei como ainda não tem uns seis filhos.

Isso faria com que as orelhas de Peeta ficassem vermelhas. Mas Katniss simplesmente encararia Haymitch e murmuraria:

-Vá cuidar da sua vida.

E a verdade era, os dois eram muito ativos sexualmente. Algumas vezes, e Peeta se sentia culpado ao lembrar disso, ele pensaria que uma dessas aventuras poderia levar a uma gravidez acidental.

Mas não com Katniss. Ela era inteligente, e a filha de uma curandeira. Ela nunca era descuidada com isso.

A maior surpresa para ela foi quando sua própria mãe lhe perguntou.

-Você desistiu de ter filhos?

Katniss apenas a mirou, como se ela não estivesse fazendo sentido nenhum. Eles estavam a visitando no Distrito 2, como eles faziam todo ano, já que ela nunca colocaria os pés novamente no Distrito 12. Lembranças demais.

-Sobre o que você está falando, mãe? Nunca houve um 'tentar' para 'desistirmos'.

Peeta permaneceu em silêncio.

-Bem, e o bebê que você perdeu? Querida, isso não quer dizer que você vai perder todas as vezes que tentar. A não ser... aquela foi a única vez, certo?

-Eu não perdi um bebê! Eu não estava grávida! Foi parte de nossa atuação para sobrevivermos!

Mas ela não escutaria. Para Cirelle Everdeen, sua filha havia casado com Peeta antes do Quarter Quell. E engravidado. E depois de um tempo, Katniss desistiria de convencê-la do contrário. Era ainda pior quando sua mãe falava de Prim como se ela ainda estivesse viva. E Katniss não tinha a coragem de lembrá-la da verdade.

-Bom, você está quase com trinta agora. - disse ela com um suspiro – Está mais do que na hora.

Aquilo pos Katniss para pensar... por um curto período de tempo, apenas para que a ideia fosse posta de lado novamente.

-Você só está assustada, Katniss. Assustada em amar e perder. Como aconteceu com seu pai. Ou Prim e Rue. Ou, de certa forma, sua mãe e Gale. - diria Peeta, em uma voz suave. Era duro, mas ela precisava encarar esse fato.

E mesmo que ela afirmasse que ele estava errado, ela sabia, em algum lugar de sua mente, que ele não estava.

-É bom amar e fazer o sentimento crescer. Ao menos você teria um conforto... se algo acontecesse comigo.

-Nada vai acontecer com você.

-Eu não posso te prometer isso, assim como você não pode me prometer. Pense em Annie. Você acha que ela seria quem é hoje se não fosse pelo filho de Finnick? Ela sabia que, mesmo que fosse tremendamente difícil deixá-lo ir, ela tinha que ser forte. Pelo filho dela.

-E se... eu não fosse forte? E se... eu fosse como a minha mãe? Isso só tornaria tudo ainda pior.

-Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço.

Ela não diria nada, e ele deixaria um beijo em sua têmpora, se afastando. Procurando coisas para ocupar sua mente, ou ao menos tentar.

A primavera veio, trazendo os dias mais longos e as cores de volta ao jardim. Katniss completou 31 anos. E Peeta desistiu. Depois de 14 anos, ele finalmente se deu por vencido, não mais falando sobre o assunto, não mais fazendo perguntas ou comentários.

E seria certo dia, um simples acontecimento, que finalmente mudaria as coisas.


	2. Como seria?

**Título:** Quinze anos  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K+  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 2/3  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [ ] Sim [x] Não  
><strong>Na:** Obrigada à Nanaspn e Maria C Wesley, que contribuíram com reviews! Reviews são o combustível de qualquer ficwriter! :)  
>E aqui vamos nós para Katniss-cabeça-dura, parte II... hahaha<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 anos<strong>_

_**_**Capítulo 2 – Como seria?**_**_

Estava escuro e frio do lado de fora, e Peeta ainda não havia voltado para casa. Katniss não estava preocupada, às vezes ele trabalharia até um pouco mais tarde, quando havia uma encomenda ou algo do tipo. Mas ela havia tido um dia ruim, e o queria ali com ela.

-Você chegou. - ela disse, quando ele finalmente atravessou a porta da sala.

Ele sorriu.

-Dia longo.

Ela o abraçou apertado.

-Eu vou chegar tarde mais vezes se você me abraçar dessa forma sempre que isso acontecer.

-Eu senti sua falta.

-Nós almoçamos juntos. - disse ele, só para provocar.

-Eu senti sua falta. - ela repetiu.

-Eu também senti sua falta. - ele disse, sabendo que, para ela agir daquela forma, ela provavelmente tivera um dia ruim.

Ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, inalando o perfume de seu cabelo.

-Você está trabalhando em algo especial? Alguma encomenda?

-Não. Eu estava ensinando Thally a fazer os rolinhos de caramelo.

-Os rolinhos de caramelo? Aqueles que cheiram maravilhosamente bem e que sempre acabam rápido na padaria?

-Sim, esses rolinhos de caramelo.

Ela o soltou, segurando apenas sua mão e o olhando nos olhos.

-Você é sempre tão protetor com a receita destes rolinhos... é uma receita de família. Por que você os ensinou ao Thally?

-Por que ele é um bom garoto e esperto o suficiente para aprender. Faz um ano que ele está trabalhando comigo e talvez um dia eu precisarei da ajuda dele.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Katniss, eu não vou ser jovem para sempre. Eu preciso de um aprendiz. Eu aprendi o ofício com meu pai, que aprendeu com meu avô. É uma tradição, assim como os rolinhos de caramelo. E já que eu não vou ter filhos meus, eu preciso escolher alguém para cuidar disso depois que eu não estiver mais aqui.

Duas coisas machucaram Katniss nesse discurso. O 'depois que eu não estiver mais aqui', por que ela não conseguia imaginar coisa alguma fazendo sentido na presença daquela frase. E o 'eu não vou ter filhos meus.' Era apenas um punhado de palavras juntas, mas o significado...

Significava: Ele havia desistido de convencê-la a ter filhos. Que mesmo ele querendo muito, ele não teria filhos com ninguém que não fosse ela. Que, mais uma vez, ele estava tentando fazê-la feliz colocando os desejos dela acima dos próprios desejos.

E que ela estava sendo egoísta, teimosa e infantil.

Novamente.

-Peeta...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela, a silenciando com aquele ato.

-Está tudo bem. Eu tenho tudo que preciso. Eu tenho você. - ele disse, dando um suave beijos nos lábios dela e então se afastando para as escadas.

De certa forma, aquilo era pior do que se ele estivesse zangado e brigado com ela sobre o assunto.

**~X~**

O que se seguiu foi noite após noite mal dormida para Katniss. Não por causa de pesadelos, não dessa vez. Ela permaneceria acordada muito tempo depois da respiração de Peeta ter ficado constante e tranquila, o único ruído preenchendo o ambiente. Ele dormia pacificamente, nenhuma culpa preenchendo sua mente, diferente dela.

Ela olharia para o lado de fora da janela aberta e pensaria. Pela primeira vez ela se deixou realmente imaginar como seria ter um filho de Peeta. A criança teria seu tom canela de pele e cabelos escuros? Os cachos loiros de Peeta? Seu jeito teimoso e o grande coração de Peeta mesclados? Peeta ficaria mais feliz com um menino ou uma menina? Dentre tantas perguntas, havia uma coisa que ela tinha certeza: Ele seria um ótimo pai.

E é injusto deprivá-lo disso, deprivar uma criança de tê-lo como pai, pensou ela certa manhã. A mão que segurava a infusão de ervas congelou. Ela não beberia aquele dia. Ela iria esperar... e ver o que aconteceria.

Ela saiu de casa, ainda um pouco cansada com a noite mal dormida. Mas era uma quarta-feira, dia de coletar ervas na floresta, algo que ela precisava fazer.

Caminhando pelas ruas, pela primeira vez ela prestou atenção às crianças pelo caminho. Crianças com mochilas indo para a escola, ou crianças menores, correndo pelas ruas em brincadeiras inocentes. Crianças com as feições típicas do Seam, mas, aqui e ali, algumas cabecinhas loiras, uma e outra bonita mescla de características.

Ela estava andando devagar, observando um grupo de garotos rir enquanto corriam. O menor deles tentava acompanhar com suas pernas curtas, mas estava mais para trás. Sua cabeça era cheia de cachinhos loiros. Enquanto ela observava, o garotinho tropeçou nas próprias pernas e foi ao chão, e, com a reação rápida que era de seu feitio, ela correu para o menino.

-Ei, você está bem?

O menino ergueu os olhos para ela - olhos do Seam - e rapidamente disfarçou a careta de choro, concordando com a cabeça. Ela o ajudou a se colocar em pé e sacudir a sujeira de suas calças.

Então ele se virou para se juntar aos outros garotos que estavam parados observando, mas antes, rápido e muito timidamente, deu um sorriso a Katniss.

Ela ficou agachada no mesmo lugar, observando o grupo de crianças se afastar, um sentimento novo e estranho em seu peito.

Em um breve momento, ela imaginou que aquele poderia muito bem ser seu filho, seu e de Peeta. Um garotinho que sorrisse para ela pelo simples fato de que ela era sua mãe.

E de repente a pergunta _Como seria?_tinha uma resposta.

Ela precisava falar com Peeta.

Mas as coisas não iriam ser fáceis. Por que estava ensinando seu aprendiz ou por qualquer outro motivo, Peeta estava voltando tarde para casa todas as noites. Ele nunca estava com disposição para longas conversas, ou o que quer que fosse.

Mais do que isso, ele estava a evitando, e isso era realmente estranho, para alguém como Peeta. Certo dia ela foi até a padaria para falar com ele. Mas a padaria estava fechada, e ele não estava em casa ainda.

Em um segundo de pânico, Katniss pensou que ela finalmente havia conseguido perdê-lo. Que ele estava cansado dela, e era por isso que a estava evitando. Talvez ele até mesmo estivesse vendo outra pessoa.

Ela havia pedido por aquilo, Katniss pensou amargamente. Ela havia procurado por aquilo.


	3. Nós vamos realmente fazer isso?

**Título:** Quinze anos  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> K+  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 3/3  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [x] Sim [ ] Não  
><strong>Na:** E esse é o final dessa história. Se você gostou ou se você odiou, aperte o botãozinho lá embaixo e me conte. Assim sei onde estou acertando e errando e, dependendo da resposta, posso trazer mais histórias de Hunger Games em português. ;)  
>Obrigada por ler!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 ano<em><strong>s<br>**_**_

_**_**Capítulo 3 - Nós vamos realmente fazer isso? **_**_

No dia seguinte, ela esperou até que ele fechasse a padaria. Ela se sentia suja fazendo isso, mas precisava seguí-lo. Ela precisava saber onde ele estava indo. Com as habilidades de alguém que caçou por anos e anos, ela o seguiu sem fazer barulho. Ele deixou a padaria carregando um saco pardo e tomou o caminho para o antigo Seam, onde novas casas faziam-no parecer melhor e mais bem cuidado do que um dia fora. Ele ultrapassou as novas construções, até quase alcançar a margem da floresta, onde algumas ruínas ainda permaneciam. Então entrou em uma das casas abandonadas.

Aquilo estava ficando mais estranho a cada passo.

Com o coração batendo tão rápido que ela temeu ser escutada, Katniss o seguiu, se escondando atrás do que havia sobrado de uma parede. Ele adentrou a casa quase escura, e se agachou perto do que um dia havia sido uma pia de cozinha. Ele estava puxando algo de baixo da estrutura da pia...

E um som veio do que quer que eles estivesse puxando. Uma baixa, minúscula voz.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio com a descoberta e algumas pedras rolaram sob suas botas.

Ele se moveu instintamente, o alerta presente em seus olhos e músculos tensos.

Então ele a viu.

E ela o viu. E ela viu o minúsculo gatinho em uma de suas mãos.

-Um gato? Foi por um gato que você me trocou? - ela perguntou, confusa.

Ele estava impressionado demais para entender.

-Kat... Katniss... o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Bom, você estava distante e quieto, e estava voltando tarde para casa todas as noites, e eu fui na padaria e você não estava lá e eu só... imaginei coisas e precisei checar com meus próprios olhos.

Ótimo. Ela se sentia idiota agora.

-Que tipo de coisas você imaginou?

E ela estava prestes a se sentir ainda mais idiota...

-Que talvez você estivesse vendo alguém... - ela disse, baixinho.

Aquele era Peeta... ele nunca faria isso. Assim como ela nunca faria, Katniss pensou com certo brio.

Ele não riu. Ele apenas a mirou.

-Eu nunca faria isso.

-Eu sei... me desculpe,eu entrei em pânico. Eu realmente queria saber o que estava acontecendo, e você não falava comigo.

Peeta baixou os olhos. Aquela foi a primeira vez, em mais de quinze anos de relacionamento, que aquilo havia acontecido. E ele sabia muito bem quão o pensamento de perder alguém amado assombrava Katniss.

-Me desculpe, Katniss. Eu precisava de algum tempo para pensar a respeito de tudo. Só eu e meus pensamentos. Não foi justo com você me fechar.

Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo? Ele a estava fazendo se sentir culpada, e era ele quem estava pedindo desculpas!

-Está tudo bem. Você deveria ter me dito que precisava de espaço...

Ele nada respondeu, encarando o gatinho que escalava sua mão. Ela queria perguntar-lhe sobre aquilo, por que, de todos os lugares, ele vinha até ali para pensar, e o que o bichinho tinha a ver com a história. Mas, de certa forma, ela entendia. Aquilo era para ele o que a floresta era para ela.

-Eu vou... eu vou voltar para casa. Vejo você mais tarde.

Ela disse com a voz quebrada, rápido para poder escapar logo. Estava de costas quando Peeta a chamou. Ela congelou, sem se virar, e depois de algum tempo ele simplesmente caminhou até ela.

Ele a contornou, sem a tocar, mas a encarando nos olhos.

-Só por que eu preciso de tempo para organizar meus pensamenos, isso não quer dizer que meu sentimento por você mudou ou diminuiu. Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe queimarem o rosto, e foi incapaz de se segurar. Ela chorou, e procurou o conforto dos braços dele, da mesma forma que já havia feito tantas vezes antes.

-Peeta, me desculpe. Eu... eu... Haymitch estava certo desde o começo. - ela desabafou.

-Sobre o que você está falando?

-Ele me disse certa vez... - disse Katniss, a voz abafada na camiseta dele – que eu poderia viver mil vezes, e nunca te merecer. Ele está certo.

-Sério, Katniss? - ela ergueu os olhos para a voz divertida dele – Há muito tempo que o Haymitch deve ter mais álcool do que sangue na circulção sanguínea... e você ainda ouve os conselhos dele?

-Foram os conselhos dele que nos mantiveram vivos. - ela disse, apagando o clima leve.

Peeta repousou uma mão no rosto dela, os olhos azuis a encarando com a intensidade e sentimento que ela havia aprendido a reconhecer e amar.

-Mesmo agora, você se mantém pura, Katniss. Você não consegue ver o poder que tem sobre as pessoas. Você não reconhece quão forte e leal é. E você não vê que, para mim, você é tudo que preciso e nada mais importa.

Ela manteve o olhar preso ao dele. Todos os sentimentos a se misturar, o medo de perdê-lo, suas reflexões nos útlimos dias, seu encontro com o garotinho, o desejo por um filho... um pequeno pedaço dele e dela, mesclados juntos.

-Eu sou muita grata pela sorte que tenho em ter você. - começou ela baixinho.

Mas ela parou aí, sentindo algo relar em seus pés. Ela baixou os olhos, e o pequeno gato malhado estava escalando sua bota com suas magras pernas.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Peeta, uma expressão entre divertida e interrogativa.

-Me desculpe. - ele disse, se abaixando para pegar o bicho novamente, e levá-lo para onde o saco pardo jazia no chão.

Ela se aproximou, vendo que dentro do saco havia uma pequena garrafa de leite e pedaços de pão. Peeta se abaixou, servindo o banquete para o bichinho faminto.

Ela se abaixou ao lado dele, mirando a cena.

-Qual é a história dele?

Peeta cruzou as pernas, se ajeitando melhor na posição em que estava, ambos sentados no chão.

-Ele apareceu no beco atrás da padaria um dia desses. Não achei a mãe, tampouco alguém que pudesse cuidar dele. Como não podia mantê-lo lá, trouxe ele até aqui, ao menos é seco e protegido.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, em que o único ruído era o gato lambendo o leite do pote improvisado, a tampa da garrafa. Os dois mantinham os olhos no animal, quietos.

Então Katniss fez a pergunta que estava implícita.

-Você estava com medo de me contar?

-Bom, depois de Buttercup... - ele disse sem mirá-la – Eu não sei como você reagiria a um gato.

-Aquele gato idiota. - ela soltou, pousando a cabeça no ombro de Peeta.

Buttercup havia vivido com eles por seis anos, até a manhã que Katniss o encontrou deitado em sua almofada favorita, imóvel. Peeta desceu as escadas correndo aou ouvir os gritos de `não me deixe aqui, seu traidor`. Ela estava gritando com um gato morto, e aquilo realmente o assustou.

Katniss mirou o gatinho lamber a pata, os pelôs do rosto brancos e cheios de leite, e sorriu. Então se lembrou da conversa que tinha que ter com Peeta. Mas antes de tocar no assunto, ela precisava saber de algo.

-Você ficou desapontado comigo?

Ele sabia exatamente a respeito de que ela estava falando.

-Eu não fiquei desapontado ou zangado... - ele respondeu com uma voz controlada – Eu só vou precisar de algum tempo para me acostumar com a ideia...

-Peeta...

-Está tudo bem, Katniss. Eu entendo que você não queira filhos e eu peço desculpas por tê-la incomodado por tantos anos. É só que... eu sempre pensei que eu teria filhos, sabe? Era natural para mim pensar dessa forma. Quero dizer, olha esse filhote. Tão pequeno e cheio de energia e promessas... para mim crianças são a tradução de esperança, e esperança foi algo que me guiou durante toda minha vida. Eu tinha esperança de que você iria me notar... esperança de te salvar dos jogos... esperança que, em algum lugar dentro de você, os sentimentos à frente da câmera eram reais... esperança de te salvar do Quarter Quell... esperança da revolução ter sucesso, de eu me livrar das garras da Capital, de me recuperar, de uma vida melhor, do seu amor e amizade... Esperança sempre significou tudo para mim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, envolvendo as costas dele com um abraço. Ele não havia dito, mas ela podia ouvir. Esperança que ela eventualmente mudaria de ideia e teria filhos com ele.

-Vamos fazer isso.

-O quê?

-Vamos tentar ter filhos.

-Eu não quero que você tome essa decisão se não quiser realmente, Katniss.

-Eu quero te dar isso. Eu quero te presentear com essa esperança. Eu quero ter essa esperança. - ela disse baixinho – E vai ser divertido tentar.

Ele não pode segurar a risada, que se sobrepôs à risada dela.

-Aposto como o Haymitch vai adorar.

-Ele quer que tenhamos filhos, certo? Espere até ele ouvir que vai ser nossa babá.

Ambos novamente riram com a imagem. Então Peeta ergueu o rosto dela, a olhando nos olhos.

-Você está falando sério? Você realmente quer isso?

-Sim, eu quero. Foi tudo sobre o que eu pensei na última semana. E... acho que finalmente me sinto pronta para isso.

-Nós realmente vamos fazer isso? - perguntou ele, o sorriso aos poucos se formando em seu rosto.

-Sim, nós vamos. Oh, Peeta... você está condenando a pobre criança a me ter como mãe.

-Você vai ser ótima.

-Com a sua ajuda, pode ser que eu não seja um completo fracasso.

-Quando nós começamos as tentativas? - disse ele, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Assim que tivermos ao menos quatro paredes à nossa volta? - respondeu ela divertida, mirando as paredes parcialmente destruídas da antiga casa.

Ele sorriu, o sorriso que a fazia derreter por dentro. Então se moveu, colocando o gatinho – que agora brincava com o saco pardo – dentro da caixa novamente.

-Só vou colocar esse carinha na caixa, e podemos ir.

Ela se ergueu. Suspirou. Então disse:

-Por que você não leva esse gato estúpido pra casa e lhe dá comida de verdade?

Peeta ergueu os olhos.

-Você tem certeza?

-Rápido, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Peeta colou o bichinho de volta na caixa, fechando-a e colocando-a embaixo do braço.

-A primeira coisa rasgada e ele está pra fora.

-Nós entendemos.

Ele estendeu sua mão livre, e os dedos de Katniss se entrelaçaram com os dele.

-Eu estou realmente bondosa hoje, hã?

-Você acabou de concordar em adotar um gato e ter um filho. Quando você voltar a si, vai ter um ataque.

-Eu vou ter um ataque quando tiver essa criança. - disse ela, as lembranças de sua mãe cuidando de mulheres gritando e sangue, tanto sangue voltando à sua mente. - Não é algo que estou antecipando...

Ele não respondeu, apenas a mirou.

-O quê?

-Nós vamos realmente fazer isso!

Ela riu. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar.

-Vamos logo. Vamos para casa tentar fazer um bebê.


End file.
